The Last Thanksgiving
by Giftless-Princess
Summary: Thanksgiving: A time for family, food, and insanity? L and the little Whammys are back again for more mayhem at this holiday. But when a ghost crashes the party, someone pees their pants, and Mello scream like a girl, can they find a way to it work out?


I'm ba-ack! And this time with a new Holiday passed fic: lucky you! This one is for Thanksgiving (obviously) I still don't own the Death Note characters or Queen, which I am listening as I type this. I do however own my killer dance moves that I'm currently kicking old school! xDD Enjoy! I'd be thankful for comments!~ Giftless Princess

**The Last Thanksgiving**

A white box sat on the floor of the headquarters when Light came in that evening. L and the three little Wammy children surrounded it.

"What's in there?" Matt whispered.

"A turkey." Near came dully pulling a white sheet over his shoulders.

The box seemed to vibrate gently for a moment.

"That was not a turkey! Turkeys don't shake like that!"

"Matt's afraid of a little old turkey!" Mello laughed "It's not scary at all Matt! You're just a chicken!"

The box shook violently, flipping itself over on its side. Mello shrieked as jumped into Matt's arms.

"Don't be afraid, Mello" Near came softly.

"I'm not afraid! I'm just protecting Matt!" Mello spat back.

"I don't need to be protected."

"Quiet children, we must solve the mystery of the jumping box!" L scolded.

Light couldn't help asking: "What are you doing?"

"L ordered a turkey for us so we could have a proper Thanksgiving this year and this is it. We're trying to figure out why it's-" Near said solemnly.

"It's haunted!" Matt yelled.

"It is NOT haunted!" Light exclaimed.

At that moment, the box twitched again, beating on the lidded side. With all the force of a gunshot, the lid was ejected and something flew out of the box. This time not only did Mello's girly squeal ring out but it was accompanied by four more, though Light's was the most girl. Near threw his sheet at the box, as if hoping to stop whatever it was that was coming out of it.

"What was that?"

"Is everyone ok?"

"Where is it!"

"I JUST PEED MYSELF!"

Everyone turned and glanced at Matt whose head was down in shame, his pants darkened with wetness. Then there was a sinister "glou" noise: something was squawking clad in white.

"It's the turkey's ghost!" Mello yelled.

This sent Matt and Mello into a frenzy of fear, running back and forth.

"IT'S GONNA EAT US! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!"

"I PEED MYSELF AGAIN!"

More disapproving looks where cast at Mat when Near pulled the cloth of the shape. The creature was a real live turkey, standing in the headquarters.

"He's not a ghost. He's not scary." Matt gave a happy smile.

"What a wuss!" Mello scoffed.

The turkey clucked again making Mello jump.

"Remarkable." L said as he began studying the foul.

The bird in turn studied L in the same fashion.

"I'm gonna go get Watari before something bad happens." Light sighed leaving the craziness.

"Can we keep him L?" the children begged.

"I'll give him lots of walks!" Near said.

"I'll clean his litter box!" Matt put in.

"I'll teach him how to shoot!" Mello smiled.

"No!" L said making the kids frown "We can't keep him…if we don't have a name for him!"

"Can we please call him Franklin?"

"I wanna call him Pikachu!"

"No his name is going to be Jeffery the Destroyer!"

L sensed an argument about to arise.

"We can call him Pikachu Franklin the Destroyer." He suggested.

All the kids nodded.

"Absolutely not!" Watari walked into the room. "Where would we keep him?"

L thought hard for a moment.

"In Misa Amane's room: she doesn't need it!"

"Well I-"

"PLEASE?" Watari was overcome by four adorable pleading faces. He nodded a reluctant yes after accepting defeat.

"YAY! Now we can have Thanksgiving!"

"Dinner's ready." Watari smiled to his charge, sending everyone flying out of the room.

Everyone sat at a big table that was decked out with all sorts of candies, pies, and cakes. Even Pikachu Franklin the Destroyer got a chair! Once Matt returned from the bathroom after changing his pants (Thank you Watari)

"Before we eat" Watari began "we will go down the table saying something we are thankful for. I will start: I'm thankful that I have all of you with me. You make my life worthwhile."

"I'm thankful for Justice…Justice and cake." L smiled.

"I'm thankful that we are all safe and healthy this holiday." Near suggested.

"I'm thankful for Mario Cart!" Matt muttered.

After a brief reminder that video games weren't allowed at the table, the thanks resumed.

"I'm thankful for dry pants." Matt tried again.

"Well I'm just thankful that I'm all the way down here AWAY from that God awful twat of an albino!" Mello chuckled.

After another brief reminder that calling someone an 'albino twat' was not permitted at that table, the thanks resumed once again.

"I'm thankful for Ryuk!" Light giggled.

"Who's that?"

"No one."

"Hmm…32%"

"Fuck you."

That was so much fun to write: and parts of this really did happen (God my family's messed up!) Hope you all have a safe and wonderful holiday! **Oh and as for me: I'm thankful for so many good readers and the comments they leave. ~Giftless Princess**


End file.
